Powered beveling tools are known in the art. Such tools typically include one or more rotary driven milling or grinding heads. The milling head is typically powered by an electric motor housed within the tool.
Beveling tools typically include engagement assemblies that enable the tool to be mounted or affixed to a workpiece such as a pipe end or sheet edge which allow the tool and workpiece to be displaced relative to one another while maintaining a desired orientation between the milling head and the workpiece.
Although a variety of such tools are known, many if not all tools suffer from one or more disadvantages. A significant disadvantage associated with many known tools is that the tools cannot be readily transported. In many instances, tools may be cumbersome or awkward to grasp, lack handles along certain regions of the tool, and be relatively heavy. Furthermore, in an attempt to reduce the weight of the tool, some manufacturers omit features and provisions that result in reduced operability of the tool.
Accordingly, a need remains for an improved beveling tool that can be easily and conveniently transported and which avoids many or all of the disadvantages of previous tools.